headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Blair Witch Project, The
| running time = 81 min. (1 hr. 26 min.) | country = USA | language = English | budget = $60,000 Box Office Mojo; The Blair Witch Project | gross revenue = $248,639,099 Box Office Mojo; The Blair Witch Project | preceded by = | followed by = Blair Witch 2 }} The Blair Witch Project is an American independent horror film of the supernatural thriller subgenre. It is known for pioneering the "found footage" style of film-making, which has been imitated by numerous directors and production companies. The movie was written and directed by Daniel Myrick and Eduardo Sánchez. It was produced by their company, Haxan Films, and distributed through Artisan Entertainment. The movie premiered theatrically in the United States on July 30th, 1999. A sequel film, Book of Shadows: Blair Witch 2, was released in 2000. Cast Notes & Trivia * The tagline for this film is "In October of 1994 three student filmmakers disappeared in the woods near Burkittsville, Maryland, while shooting a documentary... A year later their footage was found". * Blair Witch Project, The Blair Witch Project, and Blair Witch Project (1999) all redirect to this page. * The Blair Witch Project was released to DVD by Artisan Entertainment on October 22nd, 1999. * This movie was filmed in October of 1997. The last day of filming was on October 31st. * The setting of the film is the Black Woods Forest outside Burkittsville, Maryland in late October, 1994. Heather, Mike, and Josh begin their hiking trip into the woods on October 21st. * The footage that the hikers record is discovered in late 1995. * This film has been spoofed and lampooned in numerous media. One example includes episode 7x02 of the WB Network TV series Charmed, which was titled, "The Bare Witch Project". * Patricia DeCou, who plays Mary Brown, was also an art technician on the film. Tagline * In October of 1994 three student filmmakers disappeared in the woods near Burkittsville, Maryland, while shooting a documentary... A year later their footage was found. Witchy Shenanigans * She breaks a bunch of tree branches off in the distance, awakening Heather and freaking her out. * She leave three piles of rocks, like grave markers outside their tent on night two. * She manipulates their sense of spatial geography, forcing them to loop back into a circle, ultimately getting them lost. * She leaves multiple stick figures tied to tree branches, which Mike refers to as "Voodoo stuff". * She disrupts the camp, and messes with Josh's stuff, leaving sticky goo all over his belongings. * She apparently abducts, and possibly kills Josh. * She leaves a pile of sticks, tied together with strips of Josh's shirt outside the tent. Within the sticks is a folded piece of fabric containing bloody human teeth. * She baits Heather and Mike into finding an old house (presumably Rustin Parr's house) and makes Mike stand in the corner. * She attacks Heather, rendering her unconscious, and presumably kills her. Review Ratings Numbers are based on totals acquired on August 15th, 2019. Numbers may change based on updated reviews per each website. * This film has an 87% Fresh rating on Rotten Tomatoes based on 158 reviews. It has an audience score of 56% based on 401,703 users. * It has a rating of 6.5/10 on IMDB based on 217,933 votes. * It has a metascore of 81 on Metacritic and is categorized as a Metacritic Must-See. * This film has a 3.3 rating on Letterboxd based on 250 fans. Reviews * Review:Blair Witch Project, The/Brian Kurtz External Links * * * The Blair Witch Project at Wikipedia * * The Blair Witch Project at the Blair Witch Wiki References ---- Category:1999 films Category:1st installments Category:Found footage films Category:Artisan Entertainment Category:Haxan Films